Side Session 3: Frolicking Frantically
Four local milita are manning a roadblock near the south eastern edge of urban Bormane. Two Rifleman, two assault. They exchange witless banter about the necessity of their manning this post. Why the King's deserved such special accommodation, those bastards. Soon, one of the assault, Carlos speaks up: “Hey, did you hear about what happened to their 4th platoon? Got tore up by the Ress something fierce!” “Ah hurd somting else.” Cut in Bo. “Some kinda, monster. Ate off a doctors face!” “That's bullshit!” Countered Jacob. “Damn straight,” Added Jimmy to his right. “I'm telling you guys it's true!” insisted Carlos. “Now, there no such thing as demons!” countered Jacob. A blood curdling yowl filled the air. All four drew their weapons. “Ahhh shit there it is!!!” Yelled Jacob. “AhhhH!!!” Added Jimmy, shouldering his rifle. A stray appeared, running across the roadblock with a hiss. “Oooh, thank god.” breathed Carlos. “See, nothing at all.” quipped Jimmy. “I knew it all along.” Added Jacob. Pretending not to have drawn his SMG. Jimmy & Jacobs sighs of relif were ended by the sight of some red glowing lights behind Carlos & Bo. Scoffing Jacob growled. “Damn, rats.” The lights moved forward in a blur of motion and Carlos shrill scream filled the air as a arc of his blood splattered across Jimmy & Jacobs face. Everyone Screams. A shadowy figure coalesces from the darkness, a long talon black as onix and slick with blood protrudes from Carlos abdomen below his armor. Jacob steps to the side and immediately unloads a box of ammo into the monster, it shrieks and moves Carlos still gurgling form to protect itself as it slides back into the darkness of the alley. Everyone flees screaming, running back torwards the center of town. “Oh, god! It's demon!” yells Jaboc. Bo screams incoherently fumbling with a rifle grenade as he runs. Everyone glances about furitively. “There it is!” Yells Jimmy. The creature is running along the rooftops at pace with the group, carrying the top half of Carlos multilated body. The sounds of snapping bones fill the air as it chomps down on an arm. Sendng a severed hand smacking to the cobles below. “Aahhhhh!!!!” Scream the group, Jacob & Jimmy inefectually at it. Bo fires a rifle grenade. It goes through some poor souls bedroom window. I scream is cut short by the ensuing explosion. The creature vanishes. “There! The gate!” Yells Bo, the group runs of the narrow pass. To the horror the mutiliated body of Carlos splatters down before them. Followed by the demon! “Noooo!” Yells Jacob, hurling a grenade through the opening at the monster. A growl is heard, as the grenade reappears! Kicked back! Everyone screams as it explodes. Jimmy & Jacob go down injured. Bo's leg is blown off. In their shell shocked haze they can only feel the impact of the beast slamming down onto the cobbles, loomin over Bo. Bo's screams are cut short by the Monster tearing him limb from limb. The remaining two shake the fear off! Jimmy flees screaming back down the street. Jaboc tosses another grenade at the thing. In it's hunger to devour more flesh the monster moves too slowly to avoid the blast. It's shriek drowns out the explosion. Jacob fills it's torn body with more lead than a paperweight factory. It slumps to the ground...still. He reloads. Jimmy stops running having witnessed this over his shoulder. “I'm going home!” Declares Jacob. And he turns to leave. Jimmy watches in horror as the monster spasams, and a tendril of muscle and tendle whips out to wrap around Jacobs throat. Growling he whips around, the head of the thing has reformed, now with two new burning eyes. Summoning his strenght Jacob rips the tentchle away from his neck, and sprays the monster with a hail of bullets. Jimmy adds a breathing hole to its face. Stunned it falls back against a storefront. “Die!!!!!” Jacob hurls another grenade at it the stunned horror. Impossibly its flesh and bones part... allowing the grenade to pass into the store. That's it, fuck this shit. They both flee. Jacob can hear the monster closing, smell the blood & death over his shoulder. He is going to die. He flinches as the crack of a bullet passing close to his head whips by. There's a meaty smack and thud of the beast hitting cobblestones. Several more rounds crack past him into it, further disabling it. Before he can resume his flight a odd grenade sails overhead and lands in the middle of the flailing beast. White light blinds him as the phosphorus charge detonates. The thing flails about and screeches as it burns. Eventually only it's charred skeleton remains, which quickly collapses to dust & blows away in the cool evening air. Not wanting to take anymore chances, and seeing no one around but Jimmy, who quickly bolted, he proceeded to flee at top speed. A short time later Jacob ran to kings militia: “There are thingsss!!! Things in the darkness!!!!” He was soon sedated. The poor man clearly was having issues with the stress of the fighting. Bo & Carlos bodies were not found till some time later.